I'm Not the Last DISCONTINUED
by Exlosivefootball
Summary: It's happened. Finn was right, there is another human, just not the won he expected. Mathew is his name, and he is, the single other human on Earth, or will that change again.
1. Not the Last

**Finn's Pov**

My life changed forever when I learned that I wasn't the last.

It was a regular day in the land of Ooo and I woke up went downstairs and it was still a little dark out so Jake wouldn't be up yet. He is such a lazy bone so I got my clothes on, got my sword, and took a walk through the evil dark forest. As I was walking through I noticed the birds chirping a little loud, but it was relaxing. So I was practicing my beat boxing when I stumbled around a bush and heard some fighting going on. I ran to where it was coming from. There was someone fighting a giant about 12 feet tall. The guy used two knives that were steel, sharp, slim, and about six inches long. He had brown hair, light freckles, was 5'6, and probably about 130 pounds. He was wearing some black shorts and a white shirt with letters that said **nunquam desistas. **As I was watching the kid seemed to look more and more like a human, but I knew that it wasn't possible. He fought like a bear and hawk at the same time. He had great strength but he also was very stealthy stabbing in places then jumping out of the way when he attacked. I came behind the giant and stabbed him with my sword and he died. When the giant fell I looked at him. I saw his face and he saw mine we both immediately froze. Then I noticed he had a hat on with a blue star with a white star then a blue star surounding that one and it said Est.1960. I remebered that we were in about 3000 a.d. and that was from about 1000 years ago. ''Your a human'' I said.

''Yah I'm Mathew, but I have to go bye.''

''Wait wait don't you care that I'm probably the only human that you'll see?'' I asked.

''Listen. I don't care. You helped me, thanks. I don't need to make friends I didn't know my parents. I live with my sister who's not even human. I don't need to make friends with some fourteen yeard old I'm leaving.''

''But... at least how old are you''(I was only asking because he was about an inch shorter than me).

''I'm twelve years old, now I need to get back to my sister goodbye.''

''Is your sister like an animal or something?'' I asked.

''My sister is not an animal you little punk'' he held one of his knives in his hand and said ''now go away.''

He walked out of the forest and I followed him. He didn't notice me, but it was hard to stay hidden. I hid in bushes, up in trees, and behind rocks. Then we got near a cave with water in it. He went in and there was a small white house. He walked in and I heard a female voice. As I heard them talking I thought I had her that voice, it was familiar. When he came out he had his knifes stashed on a belt with a tomahawk, and had a bow with a quiver full of arrows over his shoulders. He walked out and said ''I know you followed me home come out and you can meet my sister.''

I came out without saying a word walked in then saw someone that I didn't expect to see ''Marceline?''

''Oh hey Finn this is um my adopted brother Mathew we've been together since he was a few months old.''

''Marceline you knew a human and you never told me ever. Don't you remeber susan the girl who I thought was human. You lied to me saying there were no humans left and that i should just live like this'' I said.

''Um hey Marceline can you please give me and um Finn a minute please'' he said to Marceline. '' Listen don't get mad at my sister she told me about this human she met two years ago and he was supposed to be fourteen now. I just didn't want to know one. I'm fine being around Marcelline once in a while and hunting most of time so please just don't bother me goodbye.''

He left out the door taking a white jacket with a logo that said in black DC. Marceline came out and she started explaining everything. ''Ok Finn here it is. Mathew didn't really have parents they were killed by some marouders and he had no brothers or sisters so don't think he could be your lost brother. He doesn't know about the Great Mushroom War. He thinks this is normal and no one besides us two have ever met him. Don't let jake around him and also remember this never try to attack him or even play with him.''

''What's the point of that he just doesn't get to be a kid. That's just not fair to him a kid should be able to go outside not become some deadly assasin that can kill someone anytime. He should be able to live a normal life.''

''Listen, Finn I'm asking you because your the only person he's ever met that he talked to besides me. I'm asking you because your the only one I can trust with this.''

''Ok, but I'm going to get him more normal with this.''

I walked outside and watched him practicing with his weapons.

''Hey Mathew let's go outside and find something to do.''

* * *

**Extras: Mathew's weapons are a reference to Connor Kenway's weapons from Assassin's Creed III. **

**Extras: Finn's asking Mathew if his sister was an animal was probably, because Finn thought that all humans would have an animal companion.**

**Extras: Originally Mathew explaining about himself would have been the end of the chapter, but because the creator decided that it would have been very unexplained he decided to make it longer.**

** Extras by OmugWhoof43**


	2. I Meet a Talking Dog

**The first chapter was edited a bit and the other human's name is Mathew now. Sorry about the little changes.**

* * *

**Mathew's Pov**

After Finn told me we were going to go somewhere I was a little hesistant, but I guess I need to get out more. ''So Mathew what does that hat on your head mean?'' Finn asked.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''It has an outline of a blue star, an outline of a white star, then a big blue star in the middle. It has the words Est. 1960.''

''Oh it's nothing just something from about 1,000 years ago'' I answered.

''Um Matthew that's from at least a 1,100 years ago'' he said.

''No it isn't'' I said.

''Yes it is'' he said.

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''That would mean Marceline lied and she wouldn't do that'' I said.

He started laughing and laughing I think he was crying a little bit, and he did that for like 7 minutes. Let's just say if he wasn't so fast he might have had a bump on his head. I noticed that his hair was really long unlike mine which was really short. Marceline told me about how a lot of human guys would cut their hair short. Whether it was just a fad or for usefulness I don't know. If you're hair is longer then your sister's though I think that's bad. ''She kicked me and my dog out of our house, lied about how to get this girl, and thought that girls liked wolves. How can you actually think that'' he said.

We ended up just going out to a part of the grass plains where no one would be I guess, or that's what Finn said. He taught me some basic things like the Great Mushroom War, hazards and good things in the land of Ooo, and I had to teach him about the condition of Earth or it's other name Terra Firma.

''So basically what happened was I studied the geography or area of the land on earth, when I figured out about this huge crater i investigated. It was probably created by a major bomb probably fired by a country with many firearms. Since it was such a devastating bomb, it was probably fired by North Karea, Iran, or Pakistan.''

''What are those places?'' Finn asked.

''They were countrys mostly with people that hated the three most powerfull allies in the America's, Europe, and Middle East. United states in the America's England in Europe, and Israel in the Middle East. There are rumors of some surviving Israelies on another continent. It has been stated because of the United States greater economy and more advanced gadgets then Israel and England, it was able to build shelters underground. As for England they were on the bottom. They were staying together, but after their leader died they had to find another and when one got voted for their were riots, and they didn't have time to retreat before bombs would be released.''

''Wait, so that means that that last bomb that ended the Great Mushroom War was fired by one of those countrys that hated the allies'' Finn said.

''Well technichally they were called the UNPC, or United Nations Power Command. It was mainly dominated by those three, but there were numerous countries so we mught never know, unless you know anyone besides Marceline that was alive back then.''

''I do, but one's dead, one is trying to kill me, and the last one has impaired memory.''

''Oh. well let's play a game then. Do you know one'' I said.

''Yah um how about catch or wrestling'' Finn sugested.

''Ok wrestling then I guess''

''Ok'' Finn said.

I started off and we fought. I got him and threw him up about five feet then he fell on the ground, and was gasping. He had something in his' pocket, and it was a map to his house in case he got hurt. I had to drag him back to his house and I knocked on his door.''

A talking dog answered the door, but with everything that happened that wasn't so suprising. He saw Finn, shrugged, and then went back inside. H ecame out with a stretcher with wheels, and brought him in.

''Hey so come on in'' the dog said.

''Ok well I should probably explain'' I said as I walked in. ''We were wrestling and I kinda hurt him. I wasn't very worried so I brought him here with this map'' I said as I showed him.

''Ok well thanks if you want to stay here then it's fine. My name's Jake. What are you anyways like mutant or is that hat you have on hiding horns or something.

''No I'm actually human.''

''Really? Does Finn know? Man he's gonna be so like whoa, and you're like yah, then he'll be like no way and you'll be like yes way!'' He said really excitedly.

''He knows'' I said really at ease, but that only seemed to make him kinda nervous.

''I'm gonna go check on him, feel free to eat something or whatever. Finn said that you were like marceline's brother, but not a vampire so you know go ahead.''

I took that as I can do the anything I wanted to do for a while. So I did something I have wanted to do for a while. Sleep on a couch that doesn't feel like someone is punching your back. I woke up and Finn was playing video games on a talking computer, still not suprising me.

''How long was I asleep.''

''Well todays today so I don't know'' Finn said sarcastically.

''Whatever can I use your phone Marceline is probably worried.''

''Sure'' Finn said and tossed me a phone.

I called Marceline and turns out she already knew everything. I had been asleep for about 13 hours, so I guessed it was about 8:00 A.M.

''I'll be back in about 3 hours to a few days.''

I hung up the phone and went over to Finn. When I sat down he started sniffing, and told me that I smelled bad, and that I should wash my clothes and take a shower. I told him I didn't have any spare clothes and that his probably didn't fit. He said to just take off my clothesand wash everything else besides my boxers. ''Woah man no way that's gross.''

''Really? you've been living with a girl way too long. It's not like a bunch of girls are here there's a dog and a guy don't be a baby.''

''Fine just stop nagging you sound like a mother'' I said.

After aoput an hour I got my clothes back, and we played this video game against each other with a killer frog.

* * *

**Trivia-Terra Firma is a reference to Daniel-X the Alien Hunter who refers to Earth as Terra Firma.**

**Trivia-UNPC is a refernce to the UNSC from Halo.**

**Trivia-When Jake thought Mathew was a mutant it reffered to Penny, the mutant girl from The City of Theives.**

**Trivia-When Mathew mentions the killer frog it is a reference to the game Son Stealers, in which the game characters tried to kill BMO**

**Trivia- Mathew had a lot of knowledge of The Great Mushroom War, even though Marceline said he didn't know anything about it. This could be a change made by the author or Mathew secretly knew.**

**-Omugwhoof94**


End file.
